Found you
by x p e a c h y p o p x
Summary: Where is Nick? Rochelle risks her life to find him. Dead of Alive.


Rochelle couldn't close her eyes. Whenever she did _he_ was there.

"Ro, go to sleep" Coach said breaking her out of her daydream

She shook her head softly gazing up at the moon.

"You can't stay up all night" He said looking down at her. She had he knees pulled to her chest and was sitting with her back to him.

"At least come inside. I don't want anything happening to you as well "He put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off

"I'm fine" she said plainly. She didn't sound alright and she certainly didn't look it…

Finally Coach gave up "Alright but if anything happens you just shout my name. I'm right in there" he said and pointed to the safe house where Ellis was snoring away like nothing had happened. He walked away anxiously and left the door open in case a hunter pounced her.

She sat there in silence looking up at the bridge she knew they had to cross the next day. It felt dead out there. There was no noise it was like the zombies were asleep. Of course, they weren't.

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She missed him. As much of an ass Nick was she still liked him. He hadn't tried anything funny on her like most men would've done while stranded in a zombie apocalypse with only one woman.

She felt like it was her fault. She stared up at the stars smiling whilst tears rolled down her cheeks. She remembered the time in whispering oaks. Her and Nick sat near the river waiting for Ellis and Coach to come down the hill whilst they did they stared up at the stars talking about what they looked like.

"Ro? Yew alright?" Ellis asked coming outside and sitting beside her. She quickly wiped away her tears

"Yeah sure Ellis I'm fine" Even when she smiled she looked sad

"I know yer not okay Ro. I know how much yew and Nick meant to each other" Ellis said

"Ellis I don't know what you mean" Rochelle felt a lump in her throat

"I may look stupid but I ain't. It was like yew two really liked each other."

Rochelle laughed a bit "Nick was…kind of like my partner in killing zombies…like you and Coach"

"No, no, no. I know yew really liked him. I know you still do."

Rochelle turned her head to him "Me and Nick? Like each other like your mom and dad do? I don't think so" she laughed but she wanted to tell him that he was right. She did absolutely love Nick. He was the best thing of this whole apocalypse.

"Ellis go to bed sweetie. I wanna be alone for awhile" She said

"Okay Ro. See you in the morning then." Ellis said yawning and going back into the safe house.

She sat there for the rest of the night, just thinking about how life would've been if Nick were still there. Infact she didn't even know if he was dead. She could've been going back to Cleveland with him and laughing, and maybe even having children…instead though she was going home the same way she came in. Lonely and miserable.

The next day Coach came out for her. She hadn't had a wink of sleep all night.

"You don't look so good Ro…did something attack you and keep you up all night?" He asked

"No Coach I'm fine." Rochelle smiled and stood up grabbing her AK-47 and climbing up the ladders.

Ellis and Coach followed after her.

"Someone pick that radio up" She said. Ellis took that job. Rochelle stared at the dark blue water beneath them. It seemed like an eternity before Ellis shook her and said

"Ro we're going now."

She smiled and walked next to Ellis as the bridge lowered

"I just want you to know that if I don't make it… I have loved every moment with you two. You're like the two brothers from heaven "Rochelle said and smiled. She knew she wasn't going to make it…

"You will make it though" Ellis said smiling. She gave a weak smile back before making her way onto the bridge.

She watched Ellis and Coach sprinting in front of her

"Live happy" she whispered as she watched them disappear.

She turned to find a hunter staring at her. It pounced, but before it could pin her she kicked it straight in the face making it make a strange noise before hitting the floor. It wasn't yet dead so she raised her axe and killed it.

'_He isn't dead'_ she thought '_So I'm gonna wait for him'_

She heard Ellis' voice shout for her but she ignored it and ran back to the safe house, scrambling down the ladders and out of the front of the safe house.

There were tons and tons of zombies running at her but she viciously killed them. She was determined to get Nick, dead or alive…

She ran into the bus station. Suddenly a smokers tongue wrapped itself around her body and pulled her to him. She grabbed its tongue and pulled as hard as she could, until she finally yanked it out.

The sight made her feel sick but still, she ran and ran.

Finally she was at the spot where they had lost Nick. The trailer. She stepped back inside

-_Flashback-_

_Okay so were all gonna run through a horde of zombies, and at the end turn off the alarm. Yeah great I'm sure one of us'll get lost." Nick said rolling his eyes _

"_Oh Nick, you're always so positive" Rochelle said smiling. Her smile made him smile and blush._

"_Alright y'all were going now" Ellis said pushing the door open. Once Coach, Ellis and Rochelle were outside they heard Nick yell for help. Rochelle turned to see what was happening to him. A smoker was pulling him through the top window of the trailer. She tried to shoot it but it didn't work and soon Nick was completely out of sight._

"_COME ON RO!" Coach yelled grabbing her arm and yanking her towards the alarm. _

"_But…" she tried to explain that Nick was being killed by a smoker but Ellis and Coach wouldn't listen._

_Coach turned the alarm off "Phew that was close" He scanned the area "Wait…where's Nick?" he asked _

_Rochelle sighed "YOU WOULDENT LISTEN TO ME! I WAS GONNA TELL YOU THAT A SMAKER WAS BEATING HIS ASS ON TOP OF THAT TRAILER BUT YOU JUST WOULDENT LISTEN TO ME!" She yelled angrily_

"_Well…that's Nick gone." Ellis said sadly _

"_Come on lets go" Coach said putting his arm around Rochelle who was crying._

_-End of flashback- _

"Nick" she whispered walking further into the small trailer. She left the trailer out of the other door.

"Nick!" She said a bit louder. Just then two fighter jets sped past her making her duck.

She got back up and looked to her side where a green-ish door was. Anxiously she walked over to it and opened it. It was dark inside and smelled damp.

"Nick? Are you in here?" She asked feeling like she was talking to herself.

"R…Rochelle?" She heard a voice say. Her spirit lifted. He was alive!

She ran over to him. He was sitting in a corner all bloody and bruised

"Oh my god! Your okay!" She shouted wrapping her arms around him.

"ARRGHH!" He yelled in pain Rochelle stopped and looked at him

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't realize you were hurt." She said

"It's alright" he smirked.

"Oh I have a health kit and once I heal you we can go to the bridge and we'll all be saved!" Rochelle said smiling. Nick laughed

"You never give up huh Ro? I don't want your health kit. You look like you need it. Just leave me here. Go get out of here while you can." He said

Rochelle didn't know what to say

"No Nick. I'm…staying here with you…" she said and entwined their fingers. Nick smiled and slowly, they didn't realize, but their faces were getting closer and closer and closer until their lips met. Rochelle pulled away after a few seconds and smiled

"If you're dying here, then I am too." She sat next to him and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and they both fell asleep like that.

After a few hours they both woke and knew that even if they wanted to, they couldn't get saved now.

Dying a slow death is better than dying with a lonely heart.

The End

**Idk where this came from oh wait….OH YEAH! The song 'Waiting for you' anyways I hope you liked it.**

**Its not very good but yeah I haven't wrote in a while. **


End file.
